Mianhae Luhan
by Mybabydeer
Summary: {Mianhae Luhan} "tapi tidak kah kau menunda hingga aku siap bahkan aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kau tinggalkan Kai"- Luhan, "Kau datang sayang"- Sehun, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lu, aku hanya meneruskan studyku setelah itu aku kembali kesini dan bersamamu lagi"- Kai, Yaoi, Luhan, Sehun, Kim Jongin. kailu, hunhan!


**Title :**

**Mianhae Luhan**

**© 2014**

**By :**

**DdhiiaNn (MyBabyDeer)**

**Cast : **

Xi Lu Han, Kim Jong In, Oh Se Hun

**Genre :**

Sad

**Lenght : **

OneShoot

**Warn :**

Yaoi, Boy x Boy.

**Note : **

Cerita ini cuma khayalan Dalin aja bukan beneran yah. semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, Dalin cuma pinjam nama aja kok suwer :D, awas typo betebaran keke~~.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

* * *

2 jam lamanya ia menunggu dan menunggu orang yang ia harapkan akan muncul dihadapannya. Menatap arloginya terus dan terus. Ia cemas mengapa orang yang ia harapkan tidak datang saat ini. berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dikepala Namja cantik ini. "apakah ia benar-benar ingin aku melupakannya?" "sangat berartikah karirmu dibanding aku Kai" "apa yang terjadi denganmu" "cepatlah aku mulai bosan menunggumu" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pengunjung café mulai berhamburan hanya tersisa Namja dengan kaos berwarna putih tulang dan celana jin panjang -Luhan-. Ia terus memainkan telunjuk tangannya ia ketuk-ketukan ke meja hingga terdengar bunyi detakan. Ia sangat membenci hal yang berbau menunggu bahkan kalaupun ia menunggu tidak selama ini. hati dan otaknya mulai berperang dengan pendapatnya masing-masing antara percaya dan tidak dengan semua ini.

* * *

**_-MIANHAE-_**

"_apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila hah? Kau ingin membuatku mati tanpa kau disini aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas bebas jika kau pergi jauh dariku"_ Luhan menahan airmatanya agar tidak meluncur tapi gagal airmatanya meluncur bebas dipipinya

"_maafkan aku Lu, aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku harus memilih antara karir atau cinta,, ini sangat sulit untukku, aku harus meneruskan studyku ke cina ini demi orangtuaku"_ Kai tau kekasihnya sangat menderita bahkan ia juga menderita jika tidak bersama Luhan

"_tapi tidak kah kau menunda hingga aku siap bahkan aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kau tinggalkan Kai"_ Lirih Luhan sebisanya menahan untuk tidak jatuh ketanah tempatnya berdiri karena semua otot kakinya melemah begitu saja

"_aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lu, aku hanya meneruskan studyku setelah itu aku kembali kesini dan bersamamu lagi"_ sahut Kai menenangkan Luhan

"_hei.. apakah segampang itu kau mau meninggalkanku dan akan kembali bersamaku lagi saat kau telah mencampakan aku itu sangat menyakitkan kai, lihatlah dirimu bahkan kau sendiri takut dan tidak mau meningalkanku tapi kenapa kau memakai topeng dan dengan teganya menyakitiku seperti ini"_

"_maafkan aku lu"__kai menahan airmatanya yang telah menjadi genangan memburamkan penglihatannya._

"_aku tunggu kau di café tempat biasa kita bersama kalau sampai jam 10 kau tidak datang. Aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu lagi"_ beranjak pergi meninggalkan kai yang masih mematung sendiri.

Kai menatap punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh. Setetes air mata berhasil mendarat di pipi tau ini sangat sulit untuknya dan untuk Luhan hanya waktu yang membuat hubungan mereka merumit seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku lu, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa datang menemuimu" ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang memerah.

* * *

**_-MIANHAE-_**

Langit sore berganti senja Kai harus bersiap untuk keberangkatannya ke Cina. Ia harus meneruskan studynya yang mungkin akan menyita banyak waktunya. Ia memandang arlogi miliknya ia tampak sangat cemas dengan semuanya. Langka demi langka mulai Kai lewati hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya pergi ke airport. Diperjalan ia hanya menatap nanar keluar jendela mobilnya hingga tepat di depan café yang biasanya Luhan datangi bersamanya. Kai melihat namja bersurai madu yang duduk ditempat yang biasanya ia duduki bersama kekasihnya. Itu Luhan dia benar-benar menunggu Kai. Mobil terus berjalan melewati café itu bahkan Kai tidak menghentikan laju mobil yang disopir oleh orang suruhan papanya itu. Ia cemas ia sakit tepat di dalam hatinya ia merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.

"ajjussi, bisa antarkan saya ke jalan Gangnam sebentar " ucap Kai kepada sopirnya

"Tapi tuan"  
"saya mohon sebentar saja pak tidak lama hanya 3 menit" Kai memohon yang disertai anggukan sopirnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu mobil Kai berada tepat didepan rumah Luhan ia menatap sedih rumah itu. Rumah yang selalu ia kunjungi, Kai membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan tapi pasti ia menuruni mobilnya dan beranjak ke rumah itu.

_Tok tok tok_

Kai mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari bahan kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat mempesona. Terdengar suara langka kaki dari dalam rumah itu. Kai tersenyum sembari mengasihkan surat berwarna biru muda kepada seorang paru baya yang membuka pintu rumah Luhan, Kai membungkuk member hormat sebelum ia pergi dari rumah luhan. Terasa langka kakinya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan rumah itu ia menahan air matanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang sangat sakit lebih dari sakit yang ia rasakan tadi. Mungkin setelah ia berada di cina nanti ia akan lupa caranya mencintai seseorang karena hatinya telah hancur saat ini juga.

* * *

**_-MIANHAE-_**

"Maaf nona café ini akan segera ditutup" tegur salah satu pelayan café yang hanya luhan jawab dengan anggukan lemah walaupun ia kesal waiters itu memanggilnya nona.

Luhan meninggalkan café itu dengan sempoyongan otot kakinya benar-benar melemah, otaknya memikirkan hal yang negative tentang Kai bahkan hatinya sakit sangat sakit. Luhan sangat menyesali tindakan Kai yang tega meninggalkannya sendiri bahkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Ditengah keramaian kota seoul Luhan terlihat seperti orang mabuk ia kehilangan akal sehatnya sudah banyak orang yang Luhan tambrak karena tidak berjalan dengan benar. Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam berjalan Luhan sampai dirumahnya. Luhan membanting kasar tubuhnya ke kasur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah rasanya tidak ada energy ditubuhnya. Dari tempat tidurnya ia menatap lurus ke meja belajarnya yang terdapat sebuah benda berwarna biru. Luhan berjalan mengambil dan mulai membacanya.

_Dari : Kim Jong In_

_Untuk : Lu Han_

_Hai Lu._

_Saat kau baca surat ini mungkin aku sudah berada di perjalanan menuju cina ataupun aku sudah berada di cina. Maafkan aku lu meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal atau sebuah ciuman perpisahan kekeke. Ini memang keputusan yang sangat sangat berat untukku lu aku harus meneruskan study dan rela meninggalkanmu atau aku tetap bersamamu tanpa pendidikan. Papaku bilang aku harus meneruskan study dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik agar aku bisa diterima di rumah sakit tempat papaku bekerja dengan begitu aku akan bisa hidup bahagia denganmu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku harus rela meninggalkanmu sendiri di seoul tapi tenanglah lu hatiku akan selalu untukmu. Ini menyakitkan untuk ku lu dan bahkan aku sangat-sangat tau ini juga menyakitkan untukmu. Maafkan aku lu_

_Maafkan aku._

_Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa datang kecafe, maafkan aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku yang mungkin bisa membuatmu mati dengan keputusan ini, maafkan aku yang terlalu lemah dengan semuanya,maafkan aku yang mencampakanmu seperti yang kau bilang tadi, sungguh maafkan aku selama bersamamu aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia._

_Tapi percayalah lu aku benar-benar mencintaimu sangat-sangat mencintaimu._

_Hanya Luhan yang ada dihati Kai. Dan hanya Kai yang boleh ada di hati Luhan._

_Aku selalu ingat janji kita lu aku akan selalu mengingatnya saat aku berada di cina._

_Terima kasih untuk cintamu yang begitu besar untukku lu._

_Tapi aku juga tidak tau akankah aku bisa kembali ke seoul atau tidak._

_Karena mamaku tinggal sendiri di cina._

_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu lu._

**_Jong In_**

"kau tau Kai aku sangat membencimu" omel Luhan kesal menggenggam surat Kai, melempar kearah tempat sampah.

Entah kenapa surat Kai tidak dapat membuat hati Luhan meluluh atau Luhan tau satu hal tentang Kai. Apakah Luhan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah Kai ke cina? Yang jelas Luhan mengerti semuanya tentang kehidupan Kai. Termasuk tentang kenapa papanya menyuruh Kai meninggalkan Luhan, tentang Kai yang mungkin tidak akan kembali ke seoul?

* * *

**_-MIANHAE-_**

**_5 Tahun _**

Detik berlalu berubah menjadi menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti bulan, dan berbulan bulan hingga menjadi bertahun tahun setelah Kai benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan. Namja berparas cantik ini kini menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu seperti sebelum ia mengenal Kai. Luhan tampak menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang dengan seorang Namja yang mampu membuatnya selalu jatuh cinta setiap hari dengan cara Namja itu mencintainya, dengan cara bagaimana ia memperlakukan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya. Luhan benar-benar melupakan Kai ia tidak mau terlalu terpuruk dengan apa yang menimpahnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Tentangnya dan Kai mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin setelah ia bertemu Kai ia akan mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan studynya dan kesuksesan papanya memisahkan Luhan dan ayahnya. Luhan tau bahwa papa Kai tidak menyukai Luhan sebagai kekasih Kai. Dan Kai tidak tau betapa jahatnya papanya memperlakukan Luhan setelah kepergian Kai ke cina. Luhan diusir dari rumahnya karena kebangkrutan rumah sakit dimana ayahnya bekerja, terpaksa ia dan ibunya harus tinggal dirumah bibinya yang berada di Busan. Papa Kai membuat semua pasien meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat ayah Luhan bekerja dengan cara membuat salah seorang pasien meninggal dan menfitnah bahwa itu kelalaian dokter yang menanganinya dokter itu adalah ayah Luhan. Hal itu menyebabkan ayah Luhan harus dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Setelah kehilangan sosok orang yang dicintainya -Kai-. Luhan harus kehilangan tempat tinggalnya di seoul dan harus berpisah dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya harus mencari kerja untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Kini semua itu sudah berlalu, hidup Luhan kembali seperti semula ayahnya bekerja sebagai professor di lab. Sains pencipta kosmetik yang terkenal di korea. Luhan bekerja sebagai seorang guru tari disebuah sekolah high school di busan yang mempertemukannya dengan Namja yang bernama Sehun. Namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari.

Hari ini bukan hari pertama sebuah surat cinta berada di kotak surat rumah Luhan. Surat itu dari Kai, Luhan tau itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah membuka satupun surat Kai karena itu sangat menyakitkan karena mengingat Kai sama dengan mengingat masa-masa sulitnya ia bertahan hidup. Tapi kali ini beda entah karena apa Luhan membuka surat bersampul biru muda itu dengan hati-hati ia baca dengan seksama tiba-tiba sesak didadanya menyiksanya. _"aku tunggu kau di café busan jam 7 petang ini"_ salah satu dari puluhan kalimat yang Kai tulis untuk Luhan dengan senyum mengembang Luhan meletakkan surat itu ketempat surat yang ia sediakan untuk semua surat yang dikirimkan Kai kepadanya.

* * *

**_-MIANHAE-_**

Tepat jam 7 petang Luhan sudah siap untuk masuk ke café busan tempat dimana ia akan bertemu Namja yang ia sayangi. Dengan langka resah Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia memantapkan langkahnya saat melihat Namja yang ia sayangi tengah duduk di bangku barisan paling belakang. Luhan melebarkan senyumnya. Itu bukan senyum seperti biasanya lebih ke senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh orang yang melihatnya. Beberapa langka lagi Luhan sampai ditempat namja itu.

Dan… "it's show time" batin Luhan

Luhan berjalan melewati meja masa lalunya -Kai- dan meneruskan langkahnya kebangku paling belakang di café itu disana terdapat Sehun yang tengah memasang senyumnya yang paling manis. Luhan melihat betapa senyum itu pudar berganti keterkejutan Kai, saat menyadari Luhan melewatinya begitu saja. Kai menoleh ia mengusap matanya kasar menyadarkan pandangannya yang salah mungkinkah Luhan melewatinya pikirnya, ternyata benar Luhan sudah melupakannya seperti yang ia katakan dulu.

"Kau datang sayang" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas menarik kursi untuk Luhan duduk.

Kai melihat itu ia melihat Luhan dicium namja lain, hatinya sakit sesak ia menyesal kenapa ia harus menuruti omongan papanya "jika ia ke cina ia akan tetap bersama luhan" tapi itu tidak benar justru papanya yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan kekasih hatinya. Seharusnya Kai bertahan untuk Luhan, seharusnya Kai yang mencium Luhan bukan namja itu, seharusnya Kai yang ada di depan memandangi wajah namja cantik itu, seharusnya...seharusnyaa.. semuanya seharusnya hanya Kai bukan namja itu. menatap sendu pasangan yang berlovey dovey itu membuat Kai meremas dadanya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kai tau ini kesalahannya, Kai tau ini kebodohannya tapi Kai tidak tau kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia berbalik melangka menjauhi sepasang kekasih itu, sebuah senyum terukir walaupun itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan darinya itu senyum kesedihannya. "aku akan membuat kau kembali padaku jika kau tidak bahagia dengan namja itu Luhan aku berjanji" lirihnya.

* * *

**_-MIANHAE-_**

"_maafkan aku lu, maafkan papaku yang kejam terhadapmu,aku terlambat mengetahuinya bahkan mamaku yang tau terlebih dahulu,sungguh maafkan aku. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu Luhannie" Kim Jong In_

"_sakitkah Kai.. aku rasa ini sangat menyakitkan maafkan aku karena berbuat setega ini kepadamu aku hanya ingin kau sadar suatu saat jangan pernah mengecewakan orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu. Jangan kau sia-siakan dia Kai. aku yakin ini memang bukan keinginanmu tapi lupakan aku Kai, aku tidak ingin kejadian 5tahun lalu terulang kembali saat kita benar-benar bersama lagi, aku menyayangi keluargaku lebih dari apapun aku tidak ingin terpisah dari mereka untuk kedua kalinya. You'll have to let some things go, but that's life. Move on. Be strong My Jongginie" Lu Han_

"_When you have someone special in your life, don't ruin it by making stupid decisions" Kim Jong In_

"_We cannot be together, but you're always in my heart for now and forever" Lu Han_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo semua, ini fanfic pertama aku maklumin yah kalo ceritanya agak gak jelas bin ajaib gitu keke~~ tapi dalin mau berusaha kok :)**

**jangan lupa riview yah karena saran semuanya penting buat dalin kedepannya oke chingu :)**

**kalo pingin aku buat sequel cerita ini :)**


End file.
